De mon sang
by Le Visiteur
Summary: Je ne m'attacherais pas. Je ne laisserais pas mes sentiments paraître. Je ne faiblirais pas. Je ne laisserais pas ce loup garou entrer dans ma vie. Je ne laisserais pas mon sang gouverner mes envies. Et je finirais mon contrat. Coûte que coûte. Sterek, évidemment. Rating M. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent évidemment pas ! Sauf les OC :) Venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Hoooooooooy les gens :D ! Voici une nouvelle fiction qui me trottait par la tête ! Les personnages de m'appartiennent évidemment pas J !

Donc rating M, parce que … Vous comprendrez en lisant, au fil de l'eau u_u ! Mais je dois encore savoir si je décris vraiment ou si je reste soft … Je me déciderais en prenant en compte vos avis :D !

Donc, pour le ryhtme de parution, et bien, ce ne sera pas constant. Un chapitre, dès que j'ai fini le suivant, pour garder quelque chose sous la main en cas de problèmes J !

Un Sterek, bien évidemment ! Uhuhuhu *ç* ! Donc bon, j'espère en tout cas que ça vous plaira ! Ceci est un genre de prologue, un chapitre court qui met en place les personnages principaux, donc ne vous inquietez pas de la longueur ! De plus, moins c'est long, pkus c'est rapide à poster :D ! Mais je ne ferais jamais quelque chose de rapide au détriment de la qualité, non !

Les pensées ou dialogues silencieux sont en **GRAS**, et la toute première scène est en fait un aperçu de la suite bien après après u_u !

Breffons, bonne lecture !

0oOo0

Les longs néons bleus grésillaient faiblement, brisé en plusieurs points, répandant une faible lumière tamisée, obstruée par la fumée de la pièce. Les effluves sanguines léchaient le sol, rampaient sur les corps, remontant peu à peu l'escalier. Les meubles de cuir autrefois agencés avec goût, étaient renversés, déchirés, tachés de sang, en harmonie avec le reste de la pièce.

Les pupilles vitreuses fixaient l'étendue de leur échec, accrochant le corps meurtri et blessé de Stiles. Les cheveux blonds et autrefois soyeux étaient à présent emmêlés dans un mélange de crasse poisseuse et ensanglantée, nageant dans le sang. Les yeux auparavant si bleus reflétaient la haine, une rage sourde et inassouvi. Le reste du corps se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, les muscles toujours crispés, les doigts longs et fin se renfermant sur le vide, comme des serres. Seul retentissait le crépitement des lampes brisées, et le bruit des gouttes de sang, qui tombaient, suivant le même rythme.

Le froid s'insinuait doucement, silencieusement dans le corps de Stiles, comme une berceuse, qui apaisait, endormait. Le liquide carmin s'échappait, lentement, tristement de la plaie, se répandant sur le sol, formant une mare sombre, comme tant d'autres autour de lui. La chaleur provisoire embrassait son cou, se répandait délicieusement, avant de repartir, tout aussi vite.

**_ Vais-je mourir cette fois, Pel ? C'est la bonne ? **

Aucun son ne sortit des minces lèvres, rougies par le froid. La peau blanche, striée de taches sombres, restait immobile. Aucune respiration. Juste l'écoulement serein du sang qui s'épanchait en un baiser.

**_ Pas encore, Stiles. Pas encore, résonnait calmement la voix, doucereuse. On ne va pas encore se quitter. On se l'était promis, pas vrai ? **

Stiles ne sentait plus que le haut de son corps. Les fourmis crissaient dans ses bras, ses jambes, le torturant encore un peu. Les dents blanches de son sourire factice ne claquaient plus. Les yeux ambrés restaient statiques. Éteints, ils contemplaient le plafond blanchâtre de la boîte de nuit, trouvant un goût douteux à sa couleur. Et parfois, la silhouette fine et féline de Pel éclaircissait le spectacle, donnant un sens provisoire au sourire figé.

**_ Cela prendra plus de temps que prévu. Mais j'y arriverais. Ne faisons pas attendre Katy...**

**_ Et Derek, s'empressa d'ajouter Stiles. Juste un au revoir. D'accord ? **

**_ D'accord.**

**0oOo0**

Stiles resserrait nerveusement la poignée de sa valise, les joues rougies par le froid nouveau de l'hiver, l'automne cédant sa place. Ses yeux fixés sur la porte, son souffle s'accrochant au verre, Stiles soupira encore une fois. Il y arriverait, c'était sûr. Ce n'était pas son premier contrat, loin de la. Le plus difficile, sûrement. Katy n'était pas là, aussi. Jeté seul dans une ville paumée de Californie, nid de créature surnaturelle, majoritairement contrôlée par une bande de sac à puces territorial.

Vivre à leur proximité ne l'enchantait pas. Mais alors, pas du tout. Transformés, il les trouvait

effrayant. Plus rapides qu'un vampire. Plus bestiales qu'un vampire. Plus moches aussi. La meute Hale, dans un jour de bonne fortune était tout de même relativement réduite. Mais de bonne qualité, hélas. Il pourrait tout aussi bien les éviter. Mais être héberger par les personnes qui les chassaient n'allait pas aider. Les histoires d'odeurs, toutes ces conneries. De plus, pauvre sorcier sous doué de son état, le sang se Stiles sentait désespérément bon.

Alléchant. Délectable. Appétissant. Initiateur des pertes de contrôles. Son sang rendait fou. Les loups garous devenaient incontrôlables, un besoin irrépressible de le posséder les tiraillait. Les vampires voulaient juste le tuer et perdaient tout aussi bien le contrôle. Coucher avec un loup garou avait été une épreuve pour Stiles et son délicat postérieur. Il était maudit, littéralement. Son odeur rendait fou les créatures primaires. Pour autant, il avait appris à contrôler son corps, et ses odeurs. Mais les effluves extérieures, de la maison Argent ne passeraient pas inaperçues. Alors ne rencontrer aucun accros, ou tout du moins des questions allait être difficile.

Surtout que non contente de le laisser tomber dans une mission pareille, Katy n'avait trouvé mieux que de le mettre dans un foutu lycée.

_ Allison, c'est qui ? Grogna une voix masculine, qui devait être Chris.

Allison roula des yeux, jetant un bref regard exaspéré vers l'intérieur, avant de me fixer longuement, comme en attente de la question posée.

_ Pardon, je m'appelle Stiles ! Répondez juste à Chris que je viens de la part de Katy, s'il vous plait, enchainais-je embarrassé.

L'effet fut immédiat. Chris Argent se précipita hors de son canapé, alerte, avant d'apparaitre derrière sa fille, un air suspicieux ornant son visage fin. Ses yeux bleus se calmèrent, et ignorèrent calmement les regards interrogatifs de sa fille, avant d'inviter le jeune homme à entrer. Stiles entra, laissant la jeune fille dubitative et pantoise, et resta planté là, entre deux pièces, attendant une quelconque autorisation. Rapidement, l'aine revint, le regard sérieux, avant de s'adresser à Stiles, provoquant une fois de plus l'agacement de sa fille.

_ Tu dormiras à l'étage. Un minimum de savoir-vivre est demandé. Tu ranges ce que tu déranges, tu fais ta vaisselle, tout ça. Si j'ai quoi que ce soit à dire, tu dégages. Et au diable ce que pourra dire Katy.

Stiles restait avant tout français. Tout ça lui paraissait normal et justifié. Et les français avait quand même un savoir vivre connu. En entendant la dernière phrase de son hôte, la curiosité de Stiles piqua un bond. Tirer les vers du nez de Katy serait sûrement amusant.

_ Évidemment. Je vais m'installer, et merci encore, remercia Stiles, courbant l'échine, avant de s'engager dans l'escalier. Je ne serais là que pour environ un mois, normalement.

Sur quoi, Chris retourna à ses occupations, tandis qu'Allison achevait d'exploser.

_ Mais c'est qui à la fin ?

_ Un chasseur, expliqua-t-il calmement. Mais de vampire.

0oOo0

Les mains dans les poches, Stiles maudit de nouveau cette stupide idée. Les cours seraient une perte de temps. Et avait-il réellement besoin d'aller à l'école ? Tout ça serait vraiment trop facile. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler tous ces adolescents inintéressants et bourru d'hormones s'agiter inutilement, draguant, flirtant. Ils défilaient, arrivant en voiture, se la pétant, s'attardant à savoir qui ferait le plus bel étal de leur richesse.

Stiles s'avança d'un pas rapide, perçant la cohue générale, qui pour la plupart le regardait étrangement. Le nouveau. Comment allons-nous le manger ? Les regards se tournaient vers lui, et s'en décrochaient tout aussi facilement, vaquant à leurs occupations. Les casiers attribués à chaque élève lui rappelaient nombre de choses. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs refluaient, renvoyant des images du passé si difficilement oublié. Stiles grogna dans sa barbe, avant de percuter un élève. Brun, musclé, et air définitivement sauvage. Pourtant empreint d'une certaine gentillesse.

Son cœur rata un battement. Déjà, la présence d'Allison à ses côtés lui confirma ce qu'il pensait. Un loup garou. Le savait-elle ...? Ce n'était cependant en aucun cas son problème.

_ Pardon, s'excusa rapidement Stiles., avant de le contourner rapidement.

Il espérait que la jeune fille avait été mise au courant par son père. Sinon, il allait lui-même devoir faire une mise au point. Il sentait leurs deux regards insistant, tandis qu'il s'enfuyait, slalomant à travers les élèves. La sonnerie retentit, dispersant les élèves dans les classes. Lui devait aller faire un tour chez le directeur.

0oOo0

Harris était, comme à son habitude, hautain et suffisant, prenant de haut le ramassis d'abruti qui lui servait de classe.

_ Silence, dit-il, simplement, avec ce ton glacial et désintéressé qui lui était si caractéristique. J'ai vos notes du dernier examen.

Scott ne put s'en empêcher. Il serra les dents, se mordant la langue, désireuse de se délier. Le garçon de tout à l'heure lui emplissait la tête. Inexplicable. Aucune foutue raison. Mis il devait, il avait besoin de savoir qui c'est. Alors Scott craqua, tout simplement.

_ Il avait l'air de te connaître... C'est qui le mec de tout à l'heure ? Murmura Scott, s'empêchant de poser toutes ses questions à la fois.

Allison hésitait furieusement. Ce mec qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Adam ni d'Eve, lui paraissait trop mystérieux pour être sans danger. Pour elle, pour la meute. Mais son père le lui avait déjà interdit quoi que ce soit. Et il paraissait tellement sérieux.

__ Au fait, Allison. Ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il est venu faire doit rester secret. Je suis sérieux. La personne qui m'a demandé de l'héberger est dangereuse. Et lui, c'est son disciple. Donc garde tout ce que tu sais pour toi. Je suis sérieux Allison. Ça compromettrait tout son travail. Donc bouche cousue, compris ? _

_ Je ... C'est juste un ami de ma famille, mentit-elle, ajoutant un sourire, priant pour que son cœur ne la trahisse pas. Il vient dans le cadre d'un échange avec une école française, et on l'héberge le temps que ça dure.

Scott n'était pas dupe. Allison disait la vérité, mais l'hésitation et ses regards fuyant prouvaient bien qu'elle ne disait pas tout. Soit. Il était un petit ami compréhensif et soucieux du bonheur des personnes qu'il aime, alors si Allison ne lui disait pas tout, elle devait avoir ses raisons. Bizarrement, ce besoin de connaître tout sur toute la vie du jeune homme l'avait quitté en un instant.

_ McCall, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Sinon j'aggraverais votre note qui atteint déjà des profondeurs abyssales. D-. Tiens, je ne vous ai pas mis F, déclara Harris surpris de lui-même haussant les sourcils. Je vais tout de suite vous arran...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, interrompant Harris qui finissait d'enfoncer Scott, et lui faisant pousser un grognement. Le directeur s'avança devant la classe, se postant tel le piquet droit qu'il était, avant de faire signe au nouvel élève. Stiles s'avança avec ennui, et pria pour que ça se termine le plus vite possible.

_ Dans le cadre de l'échange, voici l'étudiant que l'on accueillera pendant un mois. Je vous présente Stiles Stillinski, qui nous vient tout droit de France. Faites-lui bonne impression, et faites en sorte qu'il se plaise dans notre école.

Sur quoi, le directeur quitta la salle, laissant Stiles qui répétait déjà une place isolé du reste de la classe. Puis le professeur Harris lui ordonna d'aller s'assoir à côté d'un certain Asher. Blond. Beau. Musclé. Et qui venait d'user de persuasion. Stiles s'assit, tout en faisant usure de ses atouts, sous le regard désireux de son voisin.

_ Donc tu viens de France ? Ça se voit en tout cas ! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes, toi, plaisanta-t-il, dévoilant un sourire plus aiguisé que la moyenne.

Stiles lui répondit par un sourire faussement gêné, avant de se retenir de lui répondre à haute voix :

**_ Je vais plutôt faire tomber la tienne, vampire, susurra-t-il, tout en regardant le professeur continuer son cours.**

**0oOo0**

**Bref ! N'hesitez pas à review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce texte, qui est court je vous l'accorde, ça me permettra aussi de savoir si ça vaut la peine que je poste cette histoire :) ! Merci d'avance à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjouuuuur :D ! Je suis content que ce début de fiction plaise, en tout cas J ! Vos reviews m'ont faites énormément plaisir, continuez de commenter, s'il vous plait !

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, sauf les OC J !

Réponses aux reviews :

EneleHyram : J'ai hâte de savoir ce que tu en penseras J

Kyubea : Non, tu as mal lu, c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est mort x) ! Ce n'est pas le cadavre de Stiles u_u ! Bon, il est agonisant, mourant, mais pas mort. Bref, ce n'est pas lui !

La Visiteuse : Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir que tu aimes l'idée ^^ ! Bon, Stiles n'est pas très bon en sorcellerie basique, hein. Il sait faire juste quelque truc, mais est très fort dans un domaine J ! J'ai essayé de poster assez vite ! Les reviews m'ont tellement fait plaisir que, même si je n'ai pas fini le troisième chapitre, je poste le deuxième quand même J !

Lylypuce55 : J'ai essayé de faire vite, pour la parution ^^ !

Toonette : Tu l'as là J !

Kyubea : Tant mieux ^^ ! Je pense que tu vas exulter pour la suite, qui est bien plus intéressante, même dans ce chapitre ;) !

Wm2 : La voici ;) !

Djahane Hale : Pour être tout à fait sincère, non, je ne connais pas. Mais je vais essayer de le lire ^^ ! C'est bien ? C'est quoi l'histoire ? J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ^^ !

Donc, maintenant, le rythme de parution : Je ne pourrais pas faire mieux que un par semaine, désolé ! Ce sera variant, en revanche : vous pourrez l'avoir à tout jour de la semaine, suivant la vitesse à laquelle je l'ai écrit !

Si quelqu'un se dévoue pour corriger mes chapitres, ce sera avec plaisir x) !

Bonne lecture !

0oOo0

Stiles avançait mécaniquement, au même titre que les autres, les mains fixés sur le plateau, le dos droit, les jambes figées. Plus il avançait dans la file, plus il se demandait pourquoi il avait voulu essayer la cantine américaine. Les films ne lui avaient-ils pas suffi à avoir un aperçu de l'Amérique ? Apparemment non. Bientôt, la gueule peu aguicheuse de la cantinière apparaissait derrière les montées de vapeur, chacune libérant leurs odeurs peu ragoûtantes. Enfin, quand vint le tour de Stiles, la cuisinière le regarda mollement, de ses yeux las et aigris. Elle plongea sa louche dans le bac de métal, l'agita frénétiquement, avant de la relever bien haut, comme une sacralisation de son art, et de l'abattre avec force sur le plateau qui émit un grincement sous le choc.

Les yeux de Stiles restaient scotchés sur la bouillie immonde qui se prélassait sur son plateau, la fusillant du regard, se demandant comme une telle horreur pouvait exister. Lui et ses idées stupides de tester les cantines. Mais bon, c'était, en soi, la concrétisation d'une idée. La bouffe américaine des cantines avait l'air, et était sûrement degueulasse. Il allait devoir trouver un endroit plus apte à ne pas le faire vomir. Puis, il remonta lentement ses prunelles après quelques minutes d'introspection, qui rencontrèrent le regard bouillonnant de la vieille femme.

_ Suivant, j'ai dit ! Hurla-t-elle, lui crachant presque au visage, agitant sa louche dans tous les sens, déterminée à le frapper.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écartèrent brièvement de surprise, avant de reprendre constance, de la foudroyer du regard l'impudente et de tourner les talons fièrement. Il la tuerait presque, cette bonne femme. Elle ne savait manifestement, ni être agréable, ni cuisiner. Un comble pour quelqu'un qui est censé aimer son travail. Enfin, passons. Stiles balaya la salle du regard, croisant les regards agglutinés sur sa personne, et soupira. Comme si le regard d'une bande de puceaux frustrés pouvant l'atteindre. Ce n'est que quand il rencontra le regard du petit ami de Allison – Scott ? – qu'il s'intéressa un minimum. Tout en s'avançant vers la table solitaire qu'il venait de repérer, il analysa méticuleusement le groupe, récoltant méthodiquement des informations.

Blond, brun, rousse. Il s'assit en silence, le regard rivé sur son repas, s'attachant consciencieusement à contrôler le moindre de ses vaisseaux sanguins. Ces loups, loin d'être discrets, tendaient leur oreille, faisaient une fixette sur le battement de son cœur, comme un gosse à l'affut du papillon. Stiles continua de tourner sans conviction la purée qui accompagnait le hamburger, tout en demandant à quel point ces loups étaient inexpérimentés. Ils se croyaient seuls au monde, faisant étal de leur capacité, ou tout du moins, bien trop au goût de Stiles.

_ Je peux m'assoir la ? Demanda poliment une voix que Stiles reconnut comme étant celle d'Asher.

Stiles ne leva même pas le regard. Asher n'avait, et n'aurait attendu aucune permission pour s'assoir. Il devait s'imaginer avoir trouvé le jackpot. Avec cette odeur légère, mais présente qui collait Stiles.

_T'es pas bavard, décidément ! S'exclama-t-il, tout sourire, se passant une main dans ses cheveux caramel.

_Je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire, surtout, lui souria-t-il en retour, naturellement ce qu'il trouva hautement bizarre, mais pas plus dérangeant que cela.

Ce vampire n'avait peut-être rien à se reprocher. Tuer n'avait peut-être jamais fait partie de son début de vie ? Qui sait ? Stiles était beaucoup moins confiant sur le reste. Être vampire, aussi jeune, et seul dans une ville était plutôt quelque chose de rare. Asher devait appartenir à un groupe, sûrement celui qui intéressait Stiles, d'ailleurs. Auquel cas, il serait juste une victime collatérale.

_Je suis persuadé que tu as une vie passionnante ! Plaisanta-t-il, arrachant presque un sourire à Stiles. Alors, comment tu trouves l'Amérique ? Comment c'est, la France ? T'as compris quelque chose au cours de Harr-

Oui, pour être passionnante, sa vie l'était. Orphelin à l'âge de neuf ans, élevé et séquestré par une tante tarée dans le but de décapiter les vampires à tour de main. Persécuté, et surtout en danger de mort permanent pour l'odeur et le gout caractéristique du sang des Stillinski, il était sûr que beaucoup de personnes l'enviaient. Sorcier sous doué de son état, ou très spécialisé, employer son don le tuait, sans certaines connaissances et aides. Alors Stiles roula des yeux et sourit, devant faire ce qui devait être fait. Mais il était sincèrement amusé par ce vampire. Pas que son cœur s'animait d'une quelconque compassion, ou même de remords, mais Asher était stupide. Fatalement jeune.

_On se calme, une question à la fois ! Le freinais-je, amusé par la tentative maladroite de séduction, ou tout du moins de rapprochement du jeune vampire. Pour répondre à ta première question, je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement en quelques jours, et après avoir vu la moitié de la ville que je pourrais te donner mon avis sur l'Amérique. Mais ça change de Paris, alors j'aime bien. La France, c'est différent. Complètement. Et j'ai parfaitement compris le cours de Harris.

Stiles sourit une nouvelle fois, intrigué par le jeune vampire. Son plateau était remplit, au même titre que le sien. Mais les vampires ne digèrent que le sang. Alors qu'allait-il faire ? Feinter de manger ? Il vomirait ses tripes immédiatement. User de persuasion ? Ce vampire n'avait même pas l'air de savoir ce que c'était. Imprimer une idée dans un cerveau, pour la faire germer, et qu'elle obnubile les pensées. Alors en attendant que celui se décide, Stiles s'attarda quelque peu sur son physique.

Ses cheveux caramel étaient parsemés de mèches plus ou moins claires. Ses yeux marrons étaient mouchetés de vert, et sa peau à la teinte mate était parfaite, uniforme. Les muscles étaient divinement dessinés, roulant sous le tee-shirt, attirant le regard. Asher était plutôt carré. Stiles en raffolait, à son plus grand désespoir. En tout cas, il aurait moins de mal à jouer la victime, séduite et brûlante de désir. Ce qui n'empêcherait pas la fatalité.

C'était caractéristique des vampires d'être parfait. Ils incarnaient les fantasmes humains. Ils étaient des séducteurs. Attiraient leur proie pour se nourrir. Tuer était interdit. Peu de vampires osaient. Car, inévitablement, ils devenaient des criminels. Et Stiles, tout comme d'autre, les éliminaient.

Cependant, Stiles se demanda en quoi leurs présences étaient tolérés, sur le territoire Hale. Car Asher n'était pas le seul. Sinon Stiles ne serait pas venu. Mais Hale était-il au courant de leurs présences ? Qui sait ? Mais ce n'est qu'en relevant le regard, qu'il remarqua les prunelles luisantes de Scott. Et d'une fille, bien plus discrète, qui s'appelait Lydia. Un génie, paraissait-il.

_ Je vais vraiment finir par croire que je ne t'intéresse pas, ajouta Asher, affichant une mine de chien battu.

Stiles était quelqu'un de franc, au départ. Il aimait aller droit au but, mais subtilement. Et c'était un joueur, par-dessus tout.

_Peut-être pas dans le sens où tu l'entends, Ash. Répondit Stiles, un sourire charmeur collé aux lèvres, tout en s'empressant d'accentuer l'odeur de son sang.

Immédiatement, Ash réagit. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent légèrement, et la tension qui animait son corps devint presque palpable. Il humidifia distraitement ses lèvres, succombant presque à la tentation de lui sauter dessus. Mais Stiles était joueur. Alors il se leva, lentement, et intensifia encore un peu l'odeur, avant de la disperser. Pour unique réponse, Asher se leva brusquement, jetant son plateau sale sur la pile, qui manqua de peu de s'effondrer sous le choc, avant de rattraper Stiles qui s'engageait déjà dans le couloir, les mains moites, le souffle court, et une envie de sang torturante qui envahissait violemment sa gorge.

Stiles trouva ça facile. Trop facile. Et si peu de contrôle, et tant de naïveté acheva de faire naître un sentiment de compassion. Mais non, pas de sentiment. Plus jamais.

0oOo0

Stiles se demandait encore pourquoi les Français étaient si peu sportifs, durant leur adolescence. Bien sûr, certains se musclaient, faisant tourner des têtes. Mais il fut tout de même étonné que le vestiaire des garçons soit rempli de beaux garçons. Bon, la tête, ce n'était pas toujours cela, mais niveau corps, aucun ne dérogeait à ce qui semblait être normal chez eux.

Il s'avançait, se frayant un chemin entre les torses nus et les blagues pourries qui fusaient, et soupira en trouvant une place libre. Asher, forcément, était déjà là. Et, forcément, était à côté de lui. Enfin, actuellement, il était en face de lui, en boxer, lui souriant à toutes dents, fier de son corps, pavanant comme un pan. Plusieurs choses lui ont été enseignées par Katy. Certaines plus ou moins importantes. Dont les mecs. Stiles craquait, ou bavait intérieurement pour trois choses, si elles étaient réunies. Sacralisée par Katy en lui attribuant le statut de maxime de vie, cette phrase revenait sans cesse, agitant son bas ventre : « Des pectoraux en acier, des abdos en béton, et un cul en titane ! ». Bref, Asher réunissait le tout, et Stiles se dit que, même si il n'était pas professionnel de penser cela, il en ferait bien son quatre heures.

Ne laissant rien paraitre, Stiles se releva, et ôta rapidement son tee-shirt, révélant cicatrices et autres marques. Il n'avait en aucun le devoir d'expliquer d'où elles venaient, alors le fait que Asher le fixe comme cela ne le mit pas plus mal à l'aise que cela. Cela lui faisait juste remonter à ses débuts, et passablement, une mélancolie l'étouffa.

De son coté, Asher n'en pouvait plus. Ne pas s'etre nourri aggravait encore son cas. Le seul point positif, c'est qu'il ne bandait pas, manque de sang. S'il avait été seul avec Stiles, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, il aurait tenté quelque chose de plus concret. Le dévorer. Le posséder. Ne faire qu'un avec ce corps. C'était tout son désir, qu'il devait contenir. Après tout, si l'odeur de Stiles avait un tel effet aphrodisiaque sur lui, il se devait de ne pas le tuer. Mais la frontière entre mort et plaisir était proche. Alors il prenait son mal en patience. Se délectait de la vue qui s'offrait à lui, léchant ses canines, rêvant de les planter dans la gorge fragile et délicate. Essayait de se calmer peu à peu, fermant les yeux, en pensant à autre chose. Mais rien ne marchait. Ses instincts primaires restaient omniprésents. Il pouvait contrôler sa faim, en pensant au festin de ce soir. Mais ce cul, qu'il rêvait de posséder, de revendiquer, l'approchait peu à peu de sa limite. Ce n'est que quand Stiles sortit des vestiaires que Asher revint à lui, se disant qu'il devait avant tout défendre sa propriété, et rattrapa Stiles, apposant et caressant doucement le dos de sa proie de sa grande main, provoquant un délicieux frisson.

0oOo0

_ Mais qui m'a fichu des loques pareilles, bordel ! Même ma grand-mère joue mieux que vous tous ! Beugla Finstock, crachant presque sur ses joueurs. ET ELLE EST MORTE !

Les lycéens restaient là, le regard tantôt sur leurs battes, tantôt sur leurs baskets, attendant que cela se passe. La plupart grognaient qu'ils n'étaient pas à leur maximum, et qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être devant des adversaires aussi pitoyables. Stiles, pour sa part, s'en fichait royalement. Depuis le départ, il était resté sur le banc de touche. Il n'avait jamais joué au cross. Et s'en passait très bien. C'est donc en se curant les ongles avec une concentration rare qu'il échafaudait, patiemment, la suite des évènements.

_ Billinski, tu m'écoutes oui ?! Etre sur le banc ne t'empêche pas d'être fautif ! La solidarité sportive est nécessaire, cria-t-il, essayant vainement d'inculquer des valeurs. Les autres, vous y retournez ! Et que ça saute !

Stiles marmonna dans sa barbe, jurant contre cet abruti qui n'avait toujours pas fini de lui cracher dessus. Et par pitié, qu'on lui enlève ce foutu sifflet. Et était-il attardé en plus de tout le reste ? Problème d'élocution ? Stil-lins-ki. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué. Prenantt appui sur ses mains, et se relevant brusquement, il s'apprêtait à laisser sa plainte se formuler, quand, subitement, le grésillement de son cerveau reprit enfin. Pel était enfin de retour, se dit Stiles, soupirant de soulagement.

Mais qui est Pel, alias Pelotte ? Une question pertinente, direz-vous. Dans ce magnifique et horriblement surnaturel monde que le nôtre, tout peut arriver. Tout peut exister. En passant par les trolls, les vampires, les loups garous, les métamorphes, les sorciers et autres. Mais intéressons-nous à une espèce plus rare, les démons. Ceux-ci sont apparus sur Terre, où tout du moins, ont commencé à parasiter les personnes depuis le Moyen-Age et ses environs. Suite à un désastreux lancement de sort de magie hautement obscure, un abruti invoqua un démon. Qui lui-même en invoqua d'autres. Et etc. Cependant, tout ce qui manquait à ces entités pour profiter du nouveau monde qu'il était offert, dans leurs habituels désirs puérils de tuer tout le monde, était un corps. Ces parasites ( on pouvait le qualifier comme ça, oui ) ont besoin d'une enveloppe charnelle pour se développer, et se mouvoir. Conformément à tout le folklore, ces Satan miniatures étaient naturellement attirés vers les sentiments noirs. Et ils prennent donc généralement le contrôle de dangereux psychopathes. Pas que ce soit le cas de Stiles.

Pel, alias Pelotte contracta un pacte avec un ancêtre de Stiles. Ce démon que Stiles pourrait qualifier de ridicule et même mielleux, est en fait un démon plus puissant que la moyenne, faisant partie du deuxième cercle ; ayant été invoqué en tant que deuxième génération. Pelotte est un démon chat qui vit avec la famille Stillinski depuis huit générations. De nos jours, il est le démon qui a passé le plus de temps sur Terre. Alors pourquoi ? En tant que démon chat, Pel ne trouva mieux dans ses conditions de pactes, que de vivre neuf fois. D'une originalité qui fut fulgurante. Neuf vies, neuf générations. Neuf générations de Stillinski se verront donc contracter un pacte avec le démon-chat, communément appeler Pelotte.

Stiles était le neuvième et dernier hôte. Et le grésillement caractéristique de la présence de son démon retentit. Stiles souffla. Depuis plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas refait surface, il n'engageait même pas la conversation. Un gamin, vraiment.

**_ Vas-tu te décider à arrêter de bouder, espèce de démon puéril ? **

**_ Pour la dernière fois, promet le moi, gronda la voix rauque et rocailleuse de Pelotte. Ne m'oblige pas à prendre le contrôle. **

Stiles se mordit les lèvres. Cela lui trouait littéralement le cul, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Après tout, vivre moins dangereusement pouvait se faire. Et il était aisé de comprendre que même un démon avait peur de mourir. Car étant la dernière génération, la mort de Stiles provoquerait la mort de Pel. Et son train de vie, et surtout sa façon de se battre pouvait inquiéter. Alors Stiles se résigna. Car en dépit de toutes ces histoires familiales, Pelotte avait été son seul ami depuis le drame. En omettant Katy.

**_ C'est bon, d'accord. Je te promets qu'après cette mission, je ne partirais plus que sur des contrats basiques. D'accord ? Mais laisse-moi faire mon dernier gros coup. **

Seul un grognement lui répondit.

**_ Je prends ça pour un oui. **

Cette affaire étant enfin réglée, il porta son regard sur sa montre, avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

_ Tu te fiches de moi, Billinski ?! Dix tours de terrains, et deux heures de colles ! Hurla Finstock, afficha un air mi choqué que l'on puisse regarder sa montre quand il engueulait quelqu'un, et mi outré de l'impudence du nouveau.

Stiles roula les yeux au ciel, avant de se reporter sur le terrain, et de se mettre à trottiner sans effort, maudissant le fait qu'il lui restait encore une heure avant de finir les cours. Un pied devant l'autre, sans dépenser aucun effort, Stiles réfléchissait. Asher allait surement lui proposer d'aller quelque part, ce soir. Histoire de « mieux se connaitre ». Il devait absolument vérifier si ce vampire naïf était, d'une manière ou d'une autre, lié avec sa cible.

_ **En parlant de lui. Il arrive. Avec son regard collé sur tes fesses, les crocs sortis, prêt à te sauter dessus. Ce qui promet d'être sauvage, minauda Pel. **

Stiles se retourna vivement, apercevant le regard surpris d'Asher qui se calma instantanément, se rendant compte qu'une partie de son corps avait franchi les limites. Il rétracta ses crocs, et sourit, avant de le rattraper en un instant, priant pour que les questions ne franchissent pas les lèvres. Alors, bien décidé à ce que cette perte de contrôle n'entiche en rien les séances de plaisir futures, il prit la parole en premier, entre deux souffles :

_ Tu fais quelque chose ce soir, dis-moi ?

_ Oui, désolé. Je dois voir quelque chose avec Allison et son père, répondit simplement Stiles.

_ Dommage ! S'exclama-t-il, laissant la déception de sa voix perceptible. J'aurais bien voulu t'amener dans une boite sympa. Ça s'appelle le Jungle.

0oOo0

Quand Stiles referma son livre de littérature, ce fut comme une libération, la sonnerie allant dans ce sens. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires, fourrant maladroitement le tout dans son sac, avant de quitter la salle d'un pas pressé. La perspective de la soirée à venir l'excitait au plus haut point. Plusieurs préparatifs devaient être faits.

Premièrement, son odeur. Bien qu'il lui était facile de la réguler, l'effacer lui était impossible. Et il devait impérativement endiguer le pouvoir de son sang sur Asher. En sport, il avait été à la limite de la perte de contrôle, les crocs à l'air libre et peu avenants. Il devait absolument ralentir la cadence, lui-même se prêtant bien trop au jeu. Les cigarettes devraient faire l'affaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Suivre Asher serait plus ardu.

Deuxième point : le problème Argent. Il devait encore passer un coup de fil à Katy pour la forme, mais Stiles doutait du bien-fondé de la cohabitation entre eux. Il devait partir, officieusement bien sûr, de la maison. Il n'avait qu'un mois pour finir sa mission. Tout devait être pris en compte. Et un autre problème, exclusif à Allison, ne lui plaisait pas. Il allait devoir régler cela. Et vite. En marchant sur le bitume du parking scolaire, cette idée ne fit que se renforcer. Allison avait l'air d'une personne loyal. Mais partager sa véritable nature avec ses amis n'allait pas arranger les intérêts de Stiles. Les loups voudront coopérer avec lui, ayant surement le même but, sans qu'ils ne voient la somme d'argent à la clé. Ca deviendrait un véritable foutoir s'ils venaient à apprendre la raison de sa présence. Alors il allait devoir s'en occuper sous peu.

**_ Stiles. Alpha en vue. A gauche. Tend l'oreille. Je crois bien que le problème Argent ne doive etre résolu plus vite que prévu. **

Ses prunelles miel bifurquèrent immédiatement vers le groupe nouvellement formé. Il connaissait la quasi-totalité du groupe. Lydia Martin, génie arrogant. Jackson Witthemore. Tout aussi arrogant que sa copine. Bien moins intelligent. Erika Reyes. Sauvage et indiscipliné. Esclave de ses désirs. Vernon Boyd. Calme. Dangereux. Isaac Lahey. Gamin. Allison Argent. Scott MacCall. Impulsif. Et le dernier, inconnu au bataillon. Enfin...

**_ Le plus sexy aussi. Oh mon dieu. **

Ignorant volontairement les remarques peu constructives de Pel, l'inconnu éveilla tout de même un intérêt grandissant. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur chaque parcelle de son corps, qu'il devinait parfaitement à son gout. La peau lisse, la barbe de trois jours, des pommettes saillantes, et des fossettes marquées. Stiles sentait déjà son bas ventre émettre une douce chaleur. Son odeur, plus marquée. L'inconnu était bandant, littéralement. Et les prunelles bestiales qu'il porta sur Stiles avec un désir évident achevèrent de le faire fantasmer. Il devait être l'alpha, Derek Hale. Et Stiles, sentant désormais tous les regards lupins du groupe sur lui, souri. Dispersant son odeur brusquement, les sourcils de l'alpha se froncèrent immédiatement, accentuant le sourire mesquin de Stiles. Ca promettait.

0oOo0

Les commentaires sont vos amis u_u ! Et les boosteurs d'auteurs :D ! Si vous avez des questions de compréhensions, j'y répondrait par MP ! Je sais que l'explication avec Pel est pompeuse, enfin, je sais pas, mais c'est vraiment nécessaire, car l'histoire tourne autour de ça et d'autre chose. Si je l'avais pas fait, on aurait plus rien compris :/

En espérant que cela vous ai plus, à la prochaine fois !


	3. Chapter 3

Voila ! Je poste enfin la suite ! J'ai pas d'excuses je pense. Bon, un ordinateur capricieux qui m'avait supprimé le chapitre, ce qui m'a conduit à la déprime et bref. Je me suis pris un coup de jus là, et j'ai tout écrit d'une traitre ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! Encore désolé pour le temps d'attente !

Réponse aux reviews !

Kyubea : Ah, sur ! Pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain qu'il y a des morts. Navré, pas d'armes, ou peu ! Tu comprendras dans le chapitre, ou j'éclaircirais à la fin ! Merci de ton support, je ne te remercierais jamais assez !

Djahane : D'accord ! J'ai acheté le premier volume, je le lirais bientôt ! Je te dirais ce que j'en pense :) ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise !

EneleHyram : Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que je ferais aussi bien alors ^^ !

Toonette : Merci ! En plus, c'est la première fiction que je bosse réellement, j'ai déjà beaucoup d'axes en plus de la trame principal, donc les chapitres devraient aller plus vite que d'autres x) ! J'espère que tu vas aimer !

Brookedaviiis : Oui, je sais, désolé :/ ! Avec les cours et le manque d'inspiration, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps ! J'espère me rattraper !

Sanga36 : Non, je ne l'abandonne pas ! Peut-être que j'aurais des périodes d'absence comme celle-ci, mais je finirais cette fiction ^^ !

0oOo0

Le dos droit, les bras croisés, et les sourcils en proie à l'agacement, Derek fulminait, adossé au mur, surplombant ses betas. L'inconnu rencontré plus tôt avait affolé son loup. Il avait éveillé ses sens, tout en lui à une vitesse fulgurante. Et à une intensité bien trop importante pour que cela soit sans conséquence. Depuis le moment où il avait croisé ces orbes whisky, son loup gratta l'intérieur de sa cage, lui vrillant le crane chaque minute de la journée. Le besoin de tout connaitre du jeune garçon lui prenait aux tripes, lui retournait le cœur. S'il n'assouvissait pas bientôt ce besoin qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même, il allait devenir fou.

_ Mais où est Allison ? Gronda Derek, laissant vrombir son pouvoir d'alpha.

Ses betas évitaient son regard, fixant leurs pieds d'un air plaintif, laissant échapper des couinements à chaque vague de pouvoir, s'aplatissant le plus possible. A la vue de ses loups, Derek exhala lentement, essayant de se calmer.

_ Scott ?

Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui de Derek, insolemment. Il aimait bien Derek, mais refusait de s'abaisser à couiner comme ses camarades. Il n'était pas son alpha. Et lui demander de se répéter lui tapait sur le ciboulot.

_ Elle est rentré chez elle, je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Scott, les mains croisés sur les genoux, calé contre le fauteuil. Elle ne pouvait pas assister à la réunion. Et je ne savais même pas que tu voulais nous parler du nouveau. On devait parler des meurtres, au départ.

Bien sûr, lui aussi, cela le taraudait de savoir qui Stiles était. Son odeur affolait ses sens, mais tant qu'il n'était pas en sa présence, ce besoin de contrôle, et cette possessivité s'envolait. Derek lui adressa un regard irrité, grognant contre cette réponse. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre le fait que les problèmes familiaux d'Allison étaient plus importants que ceux de la meute, mais en ce moment, il s'en foutait complètement. Il voulait juste le gamin.

_ Ramenez la moi le plus vite possible. Ce mec est dangereux. Je veux tout savoir sur lui. Il pourrait avoir un lien avec les meurtres, acheva Derek, se massant légèrement l'arête du nez de son pouce et de son index, lançant en parallèle un regard n'incluant aucune réponse à Scott. Certes, ce n'est pas en essayant de caser les meutres dans cette histoire que son honneur serait plus sauf. Comment un gamin pouvait-il à ce point le chambouler ?

Lydia soupira. Ce garçon l'inquiétait, elle aussi. Mais pas pour la même raison que les loups de la meute. Leurs comportements étaient étranges. Ils ne voyaient que le caractère mystérieux de l'adolescent et majoritairement son odeur, mais ne se demandaient pas d'où cela venait. Une simple inquiétude aurait été bien plus éphémère, plus légère. Mais cela tournait à l'obsession. Durant le repas, lorsque celui-ci était passé près d'eux pour aller en sport, la réaction des loups l'avaient effrayé. Même Jackson n'avait pu se retenir de grogner et de lacérer la table. Ce n'était pas le garçon en lui-même qui était dangereux. C'était ce qu'il provoquait. Et ce sourire mesquin, ce regard qu'il lui avait accordé lorsqu'elle avait essayé de l'analyser prouvait une grande confiance en soi. Il pouvait contrôler ce qu'il provoquait, avait connaissance de ce qui l'entourait. C'était en ça qu'il était dangereux. Mais le problème Stillinski n'était pas le plus urgent. Les meurtres qui se déroulaient depuis quelque jour, c'était leur priorité. Et elle se devait de le rappeler à la meute.

_ S'il vous plait, ce n'est le plus urgent. Je vous rappelle que des vampires rodent et ça va quand même faire le quatrième mort. On ne peut pas laisser passer ça. Je suis bien d'accord que le problème Stillinski se mêle avec ce problème ci, mais laissons le de côté. Occupons-nous d'Asher. On sait que c'est un vampire. Le fait qu'il ait autant approché Stiles fait de Stillinski une potentielle victime. Et Asher un suspect. On sait très bien que quelqu'un d'autre sera visé ce soir, expliqua-t-il, récoltant un regard aimant de la part de Jackson, et un affermissement de sa poigne sur son bras. Alors il faut à tout prix empêcher une autre victime.

Erica se blottit encore un peu plus dans les bras de Boyd, cherchant le plus de confort possible dans le bout de canapé où elle se trouvait. Elle n'avait pas spécialement peur. Mais cette atmosphère qui trainait dans la ville la pesait. Dans l'école, les gens prenaient cela à la rigolade. Mais le fait que la plupart des victimes étaient jeunes auraient dû les préoccuper. Ce que quand elle rencontra le regard doux de son amant qu'elle s'apaisa un peu, se disant que ses amis étaient hors de danger.

_ Le nouveau ne sera pas la prochaine victime… Il aurait dû l'être, je pense, mais il a décliné la soirée avec Asher, enchaina rapidement Isaac, sous le regard incompréhensif de sa meute. Il avait proposé d'aller au Jungle, ce soir.

La meute ne put s'empecher de lui adresser un regard quelque peu surpris. En réponse, il bredouilla un « Quoi ? », fixant un point de la pièce de ses yeux de chiot.

_ La boite gay ? Hésita Jackson, haussant les sourcils par surprise, au même titre que Derek, bien que celui-ci se fasse plus discret.

Isaac roula des yeux, lui lançant un regard exaspéré.

_ Oui, la boite g-a-y, Jackson, épela lentement Isaac, prenant le temps de lui faire comprendre sa connerie. Pas de quoi être choqué.

_ Donc le prochain meurtre, ou '' festin'' aura lieu au Jungle. Il faut qu'on empêche ça, conclu Lydia. Maintenant qu'on sait où aller, qui fait quoi ?

Immédiatement, Derek décroisa les bras dans une posture directive, et parut réfléchir quelques secondes, avant de donner les ordres, de sa voix rauque et grave, en tant qu'alpha :

_ Scott, tu cours chez Allison, me la récupérer. Je ne veux pas oublier l'autre problème, dit-il, ne laissant place à aucune réclamation. Jackson, tu surveilleras l'arrière de la boite, au cas où. Erica, et Boyd, vous barricader la boite. Je veux être au courant de chaque sortie, de chaque entrée. Isaac et moi, on ira sur place. Scott, dès qu'Allison est avec toi, vous nous rejoignez, moi et Isaac. C'est clair pour tout le monde ?

Rapidement, la meute se releva des canapés, se mettant en action. Seule Lydia approcha Derek, bien qu'elle répondit à sa place :

_ Je suppose que je resterais en spectateur, conclu Lydia. Et ne vous faites pas repérer par Asher. Je doute qu'il agisse seul, et sans son aide, on aura un mal fou à remonter le réseau. Donc faites-vous discret.

0oOo0

Stiles changea la fréquence de la radio frénétiquement, cherchant des informations utiles. Et bientôt, les premiers mots sur les dernières nouvelles retentirent, alors que Stiles exhalait lentement la toxine de la cigarette. Assis sur un banc qu'il avait trouvé sur le chemin de retour, Stiles fourra le deuxième écouteur, emmagasinant le plus d'informations possibles :

__ Depuis bientôt quatre jours, la ville de Beacon Hill est assailli d'une nouvelle catastrophe : un tueur en série rode dans notre ville, s'en prenant essentiellement aux jeunes hommes. Nous avons avec nous le policier chargé de cette affaire, pour nous donner des directives appropriées._

_Habituellement, les vampires recherchent plutôt les hommes, en tant que festins. Le sexe était réservé, en général aux femmes. Un vampire absorbe l'essence d'un corps, son sang, et les hommes étaient souvent plus puissants. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils étaient si nombreux à se faire sucer la moelle. _

__ Merci, répondit le policier, poliment. En effet, ce tueur a un mode opératoire et des victimes bien définies : ce sont principalement les hommes de quatorze à vingt-cinq ans qui sont visés. Ce tueur ne laisse aucunes traces, à proprement parler. Aucun bleu ou ecchymoses, ne sont visibles sur les corps, au même titre que les plaies ou entailles que l'on ne retrouve pas. Cependant, lors de l'autopsie, un autre mystère a été levé, en plus du procédé de mort : les victimes ont très souvent un volume de sang proche de zéro. Pour autant, une question se soulève, comment sont-elles été vidées de leur sang ? _

C'est en étouffant son rire dans la fumée blanchâtre, que Stiles prit en pitié les chargés de l'affaire. La dimension surnaturelle leur étant complètement inconnu, ils ne pouvaient savoir que la salive de vampire, tout comme celle de grand nombre d'êtres surnaturels, était régénérante, et ce, à grande vitesse. Tandis que la radio continuait de crachoter ses informations, Stiles soupira de nouveau, pensant à la soirée à venir. Se levant, il décrocha les écouteurs de ses oreilles et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la maison Argent. Allison ne devait pas être encore entrée. Il s'occuperait d'elle lors de son retour. Il devait d'abord planifier son nouveau logement, et informer Chris. Et Katy. A son plus grand malheur.

Ce n'est qu'en passant le seuil de la maison des Argent, que Stiles se décida à entrer le numéro de sa tante, tenant depuis quelques minutes déjà le mobile dans sa paume. Avec appréhension, alors qu'il montait les escaliers, il porta enfin le téléphone à son oreille, les battements de son cœur accélérant encore un peu, bien qu'il était confortablement assis dans le fauteuil de la chambre. Et puis enfin, le bip s'arrêtait, laissant place à un bruit de fond peu avenant.

_ Stiles ? Tout se passe bien ? Demanda la voix maternelle de Katy, bien qu'empreinte d'une certaine dureté. Tu as un problème ?

La bouche pâteuse, Stiles répondit tout de même, hésitant :

_ Nooooon… Bien sûr que non, voyons ! J'ai juste un changement de programme. Je dois quitter la maison des Argent, par précaution. T'aurais rien pour moi, dans le coin ?

_ Deux secondes, répondit-elle simplement.

C'est en bruit de fond que Stiles reconnu le bruit caractéristique de la mort d'un vampire, donné par Katy. Décapitation. C'était aussi devenu sa méthode, vu qu'elle le lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'il fallait pour une mort rapide. Le meilleur angle, la composition du cou, du corps en général. Il était devenu incollable. Tout ce qui touchait à la mort, de près ou de loin, lui avait été inculqué. La chimie étant bien utile dans ce domaine.

_ Oui, navré. Donc oui, bien sûr. J'ai une petite maison, un peu loin de ton lycée, mais je peux te faire parvenir une voiture, si tu veux.

_ Pardon ? Eructa Stiles, lacérant quelque peu le cuir du fauteuil, outré par la réponse de sa fichue tante. Tu es en train de me dire que tu avais un autre putain d'endroit pour crécher?! Tu te fiches de moi Katy ! D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis, hein, je t'en foutrais une couverture aussi bidon. Je me tape des cours de merde !

_ Mais non, mais non. Ca rajoute du piment. Et puis, te foutre dans les pattes de Chris était bien trop amusant, rigola la femme, d'un rire que Stiles jugeait parfait pour un psychopathe sadique. Ce qu'elle était. Je te ferais parvenir les coordonnées sous peu, promis.

Qu'elle aille se faire foutre. Violemment. Toujours à lui mettre des emmerdes, parce que c'était plus « amusant ». Stiles se racla la gorge, essayant de se calmer. Lui aussi aimait l'emmerder, après tout.

_ En parlant de ça, il te devait une faveur. C'était quoi ? Enchaina Stiles, cette idée rejaillissant subitement.

_ Rien qui ne te regardes, mon cher neveu d'amour que j'aime de tout mon cœur rempli d'amour tendre et mielleux. Bref. Bye ! Raccrocha-t-elle sans plus de cérémonie, arrachant un soupir à Stiles.

Stiles n'arriverait jamais à comprendre sa tante. Autant, celle-ci pouvait passer d'un stade mieleux et dégoulinant d'amour, jusqu'à un autre extrême, elle s'en tenait au strict minimum. Les bras étendus sur le lit double, Stiles reçu peu après l'adresse de son nouveau logement, ainsi qu'une photo de sa voiture. Une vieille … Jeep ? Soit. Après tout, elle devait surement être sur le terrain.

**_ En train de décapiter des vampires en chantant son affreux petit air. N'oublie pas l'affreux petit air merdique qui rentre facilement dans la tête…**

Oui, les derniers moments de la vie des vampires tués par Katy ne devaient pas être agréables. Torturés, avec son fameux petit air. Achevés sur la dernière note, au dernier instant de la mélodie. Enfin ! Il devait préparer le peu d'affaires dont il avait besoin. Il farfouilla dans sa valise, en ressortant une lame légèrement courbée, dont le reflet restait éclatant. Le manche était en tissu noir, au même titre que sa jumelle. Ces deux petites lames étaient facilement dissimulables, permettant un dernier recours.

_ Pel ? Combien, actuellement ?

Immédiatement, Pelotte ronronna la réponse, se satisfaisant de la soirée à venir.

_ Aux environs de 4,7 litres, pour l'instant.

Ce qui se trouvait être parfaitement satisfaisant. Stiles emporta quand meme ses pillules, en cas de manque. Il fit rouler une dernière fois sa chevalière, qui restait ce qu'il utilisait le plus, avant de sortir de la chambre, Allison ne devant pas tarder. Il descendit les marches rapidement, avant de s'adosser à la poutre qui se présentait.

_ Chris, annonça-t-il, accaparant de suite l'entière attention du concerné. Je vais partir d'ici. Je vais devoir faire le ménage parmi ses souvenirs.

Au fur et à mesure de l'annonce, Chris se tendit, bandant ses muscles, se demandant s'il avait bien compris. Cependant, sous le regard fixe et dangereux de Stiles, Chris se calma. Sa fille perdrait des informations futiles. Et dangereuses. Alors il hocha discrètement la tête, et reporta son regard sur la télévision, les dents serrées, essayant de reporter son attention sur autre chose. Et, quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Stiles attendait patiemment dans l'entrée, Allison passa le seuil de la porte, toute sourire. Elle posa son sac à dos, alla embrasser son père, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, puis de se stopper, apercevant l'air qu'abordait leur invité. Stiles laissa quelques bribes de mots filer, en concordance avec son démon, avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille. Celle-ci recula évidemment, retenant un simple cri, lorsque Stiles la fit chuter, la plongeant dans le noir. Stiles passant une main sur sa tete, psalmodiant de la sorcellerie de base, et puisa dans ses rares ressources pour faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Devant le Jungle s'étendait la foule, attendant l'heure d'ouverture, parmi laquelle se trouvait Asher. Il avait déjà repéré un jeune brun aux fossettes discrètes et au visage attendrissant. Ce n'est pourtant que lorsque le jeune vampire se lécha les canines, que Stiles s'étouffa pour de bon. La cigarette à la main, et une tasse de café dans l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de recracher la fumée blanchâtre. C'en était trop pour son petit cœur, décidément. Cet abruti de vampire avait pris en chasse un loup-garou. Avait-il de la merde dans les sinus ? Le pauvre Isaac Lahey ne devait certainement pas se trouver dans la foule pour se déhancher sur la piste de dance… Néanmoins, Stiles reprit constance : cela prouvait bien une chose, les loups étaient conscients de ce qui se tramait. Mais les loup-garous se comportent en meute, et cela impliquait d'autres fessiers dans la partie d'échec. Il se redressa sur la chaise en métal, remonta ses lunettes, et fit appel à ses sens. Pour autant, ce n'est que par pur hasard qu'il découvrit Derek Hale. Ne pas être capable de repérer une montagne de muscle peu aimable, alors qu'elle était dans un camaro noire ne lui plut pas du tout. Il se mordit les lèvres, il devait se méfier.

Il avait beau être doué dans ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait que 17 ans. Les vampires, il y était habitué, mais les loups garous représentaient, en termes de puissance, des vampires de catégorie haute aux sens amplifiés. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas d'étincelles, sinon ça aurait été le pompon. Car après tout, il ne se sentait pas capable de combattre la meute, en soi. Hale était hors course : loup garou de naissance, alpha d'une meute docile, obéissante, et admirative. Stiles restait réaliste, le semer ou fuir était faisable, mais le battre, et ce même en un contre un, était encore hors de sa portée. Il semblait se maitriser beaucoup plus que d'autre, et qui sait, peut-être resterait-il lucide même en le combattant. Tant d'inconnus achevèrent d'irriter Stiles, qui écrasa rageusement sa cigarette dans le petit cendrier.

De toute façon, il ne leur voulait aucun mal. Enfin, c'est grand dire. Meme si il restait dans son coin, il espérait que ceux-ci ne s'occuperait pas de loin. Car après tout, il en allait de l'intérêt de leur meute. Qui comportait des éléments faibles et fragiles.

Puis, en un instant, les cris de joies retentirent, la foule s'engouffrant dans la boite gay aux néons verts fluo. Stiles grogna avant de se lever de la chaise, il devait faire vite. Alors, prenant bien soin de répandre les toxines de la cigarette dans son corps, de réajuster son bonnet et ses lunettes, il se mêla aux quelques jeunes qui restaient. Personne ne devrait le reconnaitre aisément, se dit-il, avant que la musique n'emplisse ses oreilles, et obstruent ses sens.

Quand Scott débarqua en trombe devant Allison, il put s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa moto à terre après avoir déraillé devant la grande maison, il était arrivé soufflant et inquiet. Ce n'était qu'après avoir hurlé désespérément à Allison de venir que celle-ci arriva enfin. Elle lui ouvrit, agréablement surprise, avant de se décomposer en voyant la mine de son petit ami. L'odeur de Stiles parsemait déjà la tête de Scott, et ce n'est qu'en plongeant dans le cou de sa petite amie que ses craintes se fondèrent. Quelque chose s'était passé. Il releva immédiatement les yeux, incertain, tandis qu'Allison lui adressait un regard confus et innocent.

Attendri, et inquiet, il la rapprocha de lui immédiatement, la serrant aussi fort qu'il pouvait, dans un instinct de protection qui le dépassait. Ses bras enfermant la silhouette d'Allison possessivement, il demanda enfin :

_ Allison, dis-moi tout ce que tu sais à propos de Stiles, s'il te plait, supplia Scott, ses grandes mains enserrant les poignets fragiles de la jeune fille, alors que le vent semblait se lever.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête, rassurée, et répondit dans un sourire soulagé :

_ C'est juste un ami de ma famille. Il vient dans le cadre d'un échange avec une école française, et on l'héberge le temps que ça dure. Mais, tu le sais déjà ? Non ? Répondit-elle, inclinant légèrement la tête en signe comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Scott détestait cela. On aurait dit un disque rayé. La poupée d'une boite à musique qui répète la même mélodie, inlassablement. Sans s'en rendre compte, ses yeux grésillaient d'une faible et sourde lueur bleutée, les dents s'aiguisant, les griffes lacérant ses propres doigts, avant de commencer à sortir.

Sous le regard bouillant de Scott, elle ne put que balbutier son ignorance. Mais cette fois, pas une fois son cœur ne la trahit. C'était aux premiers abords une douce berceuse, qui pulsait d'un rythme claire et limpide, parfois troublée par la confusion. Alors Scott rugit sous le regard dépassé de sa petite amie, injuriant le fait d'être arrivé trop tard. Stiles avait fait quelque chose. Il avait DU faire quelque chose. Ce sentiment d'impuissance, comme s'il n'avait pu protéger Allison lui rongeait les entrailles, et acheva de faire sortir griffes et crocs.

Il composa rageusement le numéro de Derek, emmenant Allison sur sa moto malgré ses protestations, et lacéra le pseudo-volant. Il fit vombrir la moto, tourna violemment la clé de contact, avant de se satisfaire de ses grincements. Il colla rapidement son cellulaire contre son épaule après avoir composé le numéro de Derek, et grogna un peu plus à chaque bip, avant que son alpha ne se décide enfin à décrocher.

_ Derek ? On a un putain de problème ! Grogna-t-il, avant d'accélérer de nouveau, bifurquant violemment et manquant de peu d'éjecter sa passagère. Le nouveau a effacé la mémoire d'Allison, je crois, continua-t-il d'un ton alarmant. Elle ne sait plus rien…

Seul un grognement furieux lui répondit. Le nouveau occupait ses pensées nuit et jour, et le problème lié à sa petite personne prenait encore de l'ampleur. Bien sûr, Derek pourrait s'en occuper quand il le voulait, où il le voulait… Mais il y avait plus important.

_ Rejoignez-nous au Jungle, grogna rapidement Derek. Maintenant.

Sur quoi celui-ci raccrocha, ouvra brusquement la portière et sortit en trombe. Debout sur le trottoir, le visage impassible, il se retint de soupirer. Les effluves chargés de sueur et d'hormones qui émanaient du club lui agressaient déjà l'odorat. Ca promettait.

La fête battait de son plein. Les bras tendus vers le plafond noir, la foule sautait énergiquement sur place, s'accordant à la musique saccadée, aux basses qui assourdissaient la boite.

Posé sur un des tabourets qui longeaient le bar, Stiles soupira, et se concentra. Mettre en éveil ses sens pour trouver un deuxième potentiel vampire était bien plus ardu avec la musique qui battait son plein.

_ **Au fond, adossé au mur, à droite. Châtain, barbe de trois jours, indiqua Pelotte, bien plus adroit que Stiles pour ces choses-là. **

Stiles le remercia mentalement : trouver ce vampire lui aurait pris bien plus longtemps sans son aide. Cela faisait donc deux vampires. Le deuxième avait l'air bien plus expérimenté, et rodé au contrôle surtout. Pas comme Asher, que Stiles avait repéré dès son entrée dans la boite. Désormais assis sur un tabouret, comme Stiles, Asher draguait ouvertement un loup-garou. Plus débile, tu crèves. Isaac ? Si Stiles se souvenait bien.

_ Je vous sers quelque chose, jeune homme ? Demanda subitement un barman, surprenant Stiles, qui était pris dans ses pensées.

_ Ah ! Oui, bien sûr ! Répondit Stiles, souriant au barman – plutôt beau garçon en passant. Un mojito, s'il vous plait ?

_ Avec plaisir !

Attendant patiemment sa commande, Stiles se concentra un peu plus sur la discussion des deux garçons.

_ Allez Isaac, parles moi un peu de toi ! On ne se connait qu'en cours, et pas assez je trouve ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te retrouver dans un endroit pareil, quémanda Asher avec un sourire aguicheur qui voulait en dire long.

_ Je crains qu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose de très intéressant à savoir, balbutia rapidement le loup-garou, qui fixant son verre avec un certain intérêt.

Gagner du temps. Chose facile à dire, moins facile à faire ! Avec un mec pareil, et qui – Surtout ! – lui faisait un tel rentre dedans, comment était-il censé le retenir, sans pour autant en dire trop ? Isaac maudit encore une fois son alpha, qui lui donnait de telles choses à faire.

_ Arrêtes, je suis sûr que tu es quelqu'un de très intéressant ! Voyant bien que Isaac faisait son difficile, Asher tentait une approche un peu plus différente, et un peu plus radicale. Tu ne veux pas aller danser ?

Au départ, Isaac le regarda comme un extraterrestre. Diantre ! C'était parfait ! Danser. Le retenir sans trop en dire, ce avec quoi il n'était pas très à l'aise. Bon. C'était sans compter qu'il dansait comme un manche.

_ Oh, bas, pourquoi pas ? Enfin, je ne sais pas vraiment danser, hein, donc te moques pas !

Le mettre en confiance avait dit Derek. Mais maintenant, avec Asher qui se releva en lui tendant la main avec un sourire assuré, Isaac déglutit bruyamment. Ce mec allait le bouffer ! Sainte Marie Joseph, qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une telle chose ?! Enfin. En acceptant la main du vampire, Isaac pria pour que sa meute fasse vite. Et avec les phéromones que l'autre dégageait déjà, il se dit qu'ils allaient devoir faire vite. Très vite.

_ Tenez, votre mojito ! Surprenant encore une fois Stiles, qui s'en amusa passagèrement.

Le remerciant et l'avalant d'une traite, Stiles monta sur la piste de danse, et commença à danser, tout en restant à bonne distance des tourtereaux. Et c'était forcement à ce moment-là, que la dubstep qu'il affectionnait tant se finit, pour se changer en une musique plus … Sensuelle. Soupirant une énième fois quand il vit une asperge l'accoster, Il poussa cependant un rire franc en voyant les mains d'Asher déjà posées sur les hanches du plus jeune. Il ne restait surement plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'Asher ne décide de descendre avec sa conquête, dans une salle quelconque. Evidemment, les loups n'avaient surement pas prévus que le dénommé Isaac serait attiré par les hommes. Phéromones que celui dégageait, et qui accéléraient le compte à rebours.

Subitement, le cœur de Stiles rata un battement. Portant une main à sa tete, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de frayeur. Pas maintenant. Il se rua vers les toilettes immédiatement.

_ Putain, pas maintenant, hurla-il mentalement, alors que son contrôle se fissurait.

_ Isoles-toi. VITE ! Cria Pelotte, gémissant de douleur.

Claquant brutalement la porte des toilettes, Stiles se jeta violemment contre un des lavabos, et enfonça violemment son poing dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, meurtrissant profondément son bras. Seule la douleur l'éloignait. La chose. Ca. Alors que le sang de son bras droit coulait déjà abondamment, ça revint à la charge, fissurant encore un peu plus le contrôle de Stiles. Alors Stiles enfonça son deuxième bras dans le miroir. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La douleur, il la supportait depuis déjà bien longtemps. Haletant de fatigue, il se concentra alors sur ses barrières mentales, s'efforçant de les réparer. Déjà, son sang s'arreta. Cet excercice mental l'aidait grandement. Le sang qui coulait de ses bras se mit bientôt à flotter en fines courbes, parfois en gouttes, tout autour de Stiles. Comme une gangue trouée, le sang semblait animé d'une vie propre, tournait lentement autour de Stiles, qui avait les paupières fermées.

Enfin. Il avait repris le contrôle. Soupirant de soulagement, il s'éclaboussa le visage, reprenant ses esprits, et l'objet de sa mission. Relevant la tete contre le miroir brisé, il ne put retenir un frisson. Derrière lui se trouvait un loup. Aux yeux rouges, et à la barbe de trois jours. Derek Hale. Putain. Merde.

0oOo0

Voili Voilou ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, vraiment ! N'oubliez pas, les commentaires sont vos amis ;) ! J'essaierais de poster la suite dans pas trop longtemps :/ ! REVIEEEEEEWWWWWS 3


	4. Chapter 4

Hum Hum. Avant de me faire torturer dans d'atroces souffrances pour mon retard excessif, bien que le mot soit faible, je tiens à m'exprimer. Bon déjà : DESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE X_X ! Je suis vraiment un horrible auteur. Franchement, les délais de publications, c'est pas mon truc. Je tiens quand même à préciser que j'ai vu et revu ce chapitre car certaines choses me dérangeaient, etc. Il n'empeche, que vous avez ici le véritable début de la fiction, avec le nom des protagonistes, et les relations qui commencent à se mettre en place. Beaucoup de choses vont rester flou, mais le passé de Stiles est pour bientot ! Par contre, il a vraiment pas eu de chance le plus ... J'espère que vous aimerez cette partie, parce que c'est une de celles qui m'a le plus pris aux tripes. Bref. Réponse aux quelques reviews !

Déjà, un grand merci à ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire, ça fait très plaisir, ça encourage à travailler la fiction, à poster plus vite, etc. Bref, jetez vos produits dopants, le review, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux XD !

Wm2 : J'imagine que tu devais désespérer là XD ? J'espère que cette confrontation te plaira, alors :) ! Bonne lecture !

Sanga36 : Un grand merci à toi qui prend la peine de review, et ce, très souuvent ! Je te vois souvent quand je lis d'autres fanfictions en review, et je dois dire que les gens tel que toi, qui prennent le temps de laisser des commentaires un peu tout le temps, bas c'est rare. Merci encore, et j'espere que tu auras la réponse à tes questions, et surtout, que ça va te plaire !

BaconStripsGT : Voilà la suite, après beaucoup de temps d'attente XD ! J'espere t'as pas trop trépigner ;) ! Restons humble mdr ! Je ne suis qu'en première S, petit élève de 16 ans, enfin, bientot 17 ( je les aurais un jour, je les aurais ) et je peux largement m'améliorer. J'espere que ça va te plaire :)

D'ailleurs en passant, n'oubliez pas ! Mon but premier, bon bien sur, c'est de m'amuser et de partager, mais c'est aussi de m'améliorer ! Donc si vous avez des critiques constructives ( je dis bien constructives ), n'hésitez pas. En tant qu'auteur, je ne me rend pas forcément compte de mes fautes, ou de ma syntaxe, puisuqe je n'ai pas de beta, et que quand j'écris, bas ça sort tout seul. Breeeeeeeef. Bonne lecture les gens, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimez !

0oOo0

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Stiles n'en savait fichtrement rien. En un instant, il s'était retrouvé plaqué violemment contre la porte des toilettes, les poignets maintenus d'une main ferme au-dessus de sa tête, avec un visage lupin qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou à sniffer son cou. En moins d'une seconde, il s'était retrouvé acculé devant un Alpha qui transpirait le danger. Pel oscillait entre feuler et miauler, alors qu'une main puissante malaxait les fesses de Stiles, celle-là même qui roulait contre la peau nue. Stiles ne put d'ailleurs retenir un gémissement plaintif en sentant les crocs aiguisés du loup rouler contre sa peau laiteuse. Et d'un coup, il prit pleinement conscience de la situation. Derek Hale était en train de perdre le contrôle de son loup, et Stiles lui était bien inférieur en puissance pure. En vitesse. Sur beaucoup de points. Désagréable réalité en passant. Le viol est proche mes amis. Et l'autre qui continuait de gratter les parois de son esprit comme un forcené. Journée pourrie à marquer dans les annales. Bientôt les anaux. Hum, pardon. Pas que l'idée d'une partie de jambe en l'air avec le loup ne l'enchantait pas, mais il avait mieux à faire pour l'instant. Bref, se libérer. Et maintenant, s'urgea-t-il en effectuant un mouvement souple du poignet, rassemblant une bonbonne de sang entre eux deux, alors que l'autre le regardait comme un morceau de beefsteak saignant.

Le sang dans ses veines était bouillant. Il entendait tout. Chacune de ses respirations. Le mouvement de sa gorge, qui semblait si délicate. L'odeur de miel, de sous-bois et d'épice. Les phéromones qui le faisaient bander au possible. Le faire sien. Le soumettre et le marquer. Le mettre à terre, et le baiser comme jamais. C'était à peu près tout ce dont était capable Derek de penser. Jamais il n'avait connu un tel désir. Son loup exerçait un contrôle quasi-total. Ce n'était qu'instinct et désir, quand Derek attrapa la gorge du plus jeune en le plaquant contre le mur d'une manière possessive. Qu'une tension qu'il brulait de délivrer quand sa main droite remonta vers les deux poignets frêles, pour les maintenir au-dessus de la tête de Stiles. Qu'un besoin quand il plongea ses crocs dans son coup fin et fragile. Qu'un besoin de brutal de le marquer quand son autre main s'apposa sur sa hanche et se faufila sur les fesses rebondies, brulant d'aller plus loin ... Que son instinct de survie qui réagit, quand il s'éloigna prestement, sentant un danger imminent.

_ Les yeux du hibou, murmura calmement Stiles, les yeux durs, alors que l'Alpha s'éloigna au dernier moment.

Immédiatement, la boule sanguine implosa, provoquant une déflagration minime, pourtant suffisante pour que chacun reprenne ses esprits et s'installe une certaine distance entre les deux.

_ Stop, on se calme le toutou ! Cria Stiles, essayant de capter l'attention du loup.

Hale semblait avoir repris ses esprits. Son visage humain était de retour, et seuls ses yeux carmin prouvaient son statut désormais. Calmement, Stiles écarta les mains en signe de rédemption, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer l'Alpha. Enfin, pas vraiment. Les griffes serrées, les pupilles dilatées, le dévisageant avec désir et colère, l'Alpha semblait toujours à la limite de répéter la scène précédente. Alors Stiles se risqua à prendre la parole, réactivant cette lueur folle qui avait animé son regard :

_ Calmes-toi, dit-il lentement, évitant tout mouvement brusque au milieu des verres brisés et des robinets fuyant. Je ne suis pas là pour me battre.

Intimant un ordre mental, le sang éparpillé dans toute la pièce s'éleva en fins ruisseaux écarlates, réintégrant les plaies de Stiles avant de cicatriser celles-ci. Agrippant son paquet de nicotine, Stiles s'empressa d'allumer une cigarette et de tirer de longs nuages de fumée, sous le regard irrité du loup.

_ Reprend-toi, demanda fébrilement Stiles, exposant sa gorge le plus possible.

Le mettre en confiance, faire acte de soumission. Quelques instants passèrent, alors que le loup se léchait avidement les babines. Mais c'est que ça l'excite encore plus le sadique ! Le fusillant du regard, Stiles reprit une position normale, qui ne faisait pas penser à un centenaire. Bientôt, la pièce était emplie de l'odeur âcre du tabac, faisant plisser le nez lupin de Hale. Peu à peu, celui-ci redevint totalement humain. Bon, ils étaient sortis d'une situation plus que délicate. Le chasseur avait évité de peu et le viol, et sa propre perte de contrôle. A cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Enfin une bonne chose de faite dans cette journée de merde ! Pensée rompue par l'Alpha, apparemment peu compréhensif :

_ Putain, mais t'es qui à la fin ?! S'exclama-t-il.

Soupirant, Stiles expira une nouvelle fois la nicotine, s'empressant de rendre son odeur de moins en moins forte. Mais quel rustre, cet enfant. Enfin, ce gros, gros bébé. Un tel langage, c'est vraiment choquant. !

_ Un chasseur de vampire. Je TIENS à préciser que je ne cherche aucun ennuis avec ta meute Hale. J'aimerais juste faire mon travail sans ennuis supplémentaires. C'est-à-dire vous. Je me doute que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions, mais on n'a pas le temps pour ça. Asher va bientôt bouffer ton louveteau, et si on ne fait rien, il recommencera. Laissez-moi gérer cette histoire, ok ? Acheva Stiles, sous le regard colérique de Derek.

_ Tu es sur mon territoire, dit le loup aussi calmement qu'il l'avait fait. Etonnant d'ailleurs, qu'il ait repris totalement ses esprits.

Quel rapport ? Stiles décida qu'il valait mieux la fermer, puisqu'il n'était pas mieux. Même si, en fait, il y en avait un. Enfin bref.

_ Ecoutes, si j'avais un drapeau blanc à agiter, je l'aurais fait. Mais je n'en ai pas. D'ailleurs c'est ballo hein. Enfin ! On n'a vraiment pas le temps pour ça, donc je vais sortir aller m'occuper des deux zigotos. Laissez-moi gérer ça. S'il vous plait.

Derek se contenta d'un grognement agacé, avant d'indiquer la porte de sortie. Il avait failli perdre totalement le contrôle, lui qui avait été rodé à son loup depuis sa naissance. Quelle honte. Dire qu'il était à deux doigts de s'abandonner à ses instincts peu scrupuleux.

_ Tu répondras à mes questions en temps voulu. Sors maintenant, ordonna l'Alpha au jeune homme qui leva les yeux au ciel en tournant la poignée de la porte.

Dire que même la vue de son cul rebondi du chasseur lui redonnait une érection du feu de dieu. Il devait se ressaisir, sérieusement …

0oOo0

Du coin de l'œil, il suivait l'humain à travers la foule de la boite. Celui-ci se dirigeait vers les escaliers qui menaient aux sous-sols. Et à chaque fois qu'une putain de main baladeuse essayait de tâter ces fesses, il ne pouvant s'empêcher de vouloir massacrer le détenteur de la main. Grognant contre ses désirs qu'il essayait de faire taire, il suivait l'humain avec aisance, avant de s'engouffrer lui aussi dans les étages inférieurs.

Stiles pouvait parfaitement sentir le regard du loup dans son dos. Il faut dire que Mosieur Hale n'est pas très discret. Il l'aurait attaché pour l'observer à la loupe que cela aurait été la même chose. Enfin, ce n'était clairement pas le moment de s'offusquer de ce genre de choses. Réajustant les manches de sa chemise sur ses avant-bras, il s'en remit à Pel.

**_ Pel ? Ou c'est ? **

_ **Au fond… Bon dieu, mais ce loup, t'imagines au lit ce qu'il doit faire ?! J'en frémis d'avance. **

**_ … Sans commentaire le minou. **

Puis, ni une, ni deux, et ce, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, il sentit une main chaude, assez grande, et apparemment puissant lui attraper le poignet.

**_ Grrrr …. Miaou, dis-moi qu'on va se le taper un de ces quatre. **

Mettant en sourdine le parasite, Stiles adressa au ténébreux un regard interrogateur.

_ Attend, déclara Derek, une main sur le poignet du plus jeune, l'intimant de s'arrêter.

Rien que ce contact fit naitre des pensées profanes dans le bas ventre de Derek. Se contrôler, il devait se contrôler ! Stiles se stoppa, se retourna, et intimant le loup de s'expliquer.

_ Il y a trois respirations là-bas. Une devant la porte, deux dans la pièce. Quelqu'un doit monter la garde, informa Derek, les pupilles encore dilatées.

Stiles s'empêcha un sourire moqueur. La naïveté des clébards le laisseraient toujours perplexe. Avaient-ils vraiment cru que seul Asher était ici ?

_ Evidemment. Les vampires marchent toujours comme ça avec les plus jeunes. Le plus vieux doit monter la garde pendant que Asher est avec Isaac. Je vais tuer le plus vieux, mais tu vas devoir te contrôler pendant ce temps-là. Focalises-toi sur autre chose, n'importe quoi, le mur, je ne sais pas moi !

_ Facile à dire, s'irrita le plus vieux, fusillant le plus jeune du regard.

_ Bref. Autre chose, avec vous dans les parages, je ne peux pas me battre habituellement, sinon ça va finir en orgie avec moi en plat principal, dit Stiles, sous le regard du loup garou qui semblait prouver le contraire. Ne dis pas le contraire, tu as bien vu ta réaction tout à l'heure. Bref. Encore autre chose. Ce ne sont pas que deux vampires qui trucident les gens de la ville, mais un réseau plus vaste. J'ai besoin de soutirer des informations au plus jeune. Une fois que j'aurais tué le plus vieux, tu devras débouler dans la pièce, et l'assommer avec l'aide de ton Beta. Ok ?

Sous le regard appréciatif de Derek, Stiles sortit un de ses couteaux de sa jambe.

_ Penses à autre chose Hale, tu t'habitueras vite, déclara joyeusement Stiles avant de se trancher les veines du poignet. Je pensais que les sangs nés avaient plus de contrôle que ça, diantre !

Immédiatement, le sang s'échappa en de longues arabesques autour du poignet du plus jeune. Immédiatement, il sentit une main griffue s'agripper à sa fesse droite. Stiles hésita entre gémir et jurer. Youpi.

_ Hum, j'ai dit quoi ? Se con-tro-ler.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, gronda le loup alors qu'une érection plutôt imposante déformait son jean. Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'ai envie de te baiser, là, maintenant.

Désormais, Stiles le regarda les yeux écarquillés avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Bas au moins, c'est direct ça. Et pas normal. Pour un loup de naissance qui avait déjà été confronté à son sang une fois, il aurait dû mieux se contrôler. A moins qu'il ne soit un autiste du contrôle ? Après cette soirée, il se fera couler un bon bain chaud, une clopinette au bec, et de la brioche et du chocolat chaud pour se relaxer. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en accrochant du regard le jean qui semblait hurler sous la pression. God. C'est que ça en deviendrait monstrueux. Puis l'idée du siècle lui vint. Elançant une main vers le visage du loup, il boucha le nez du plus vieux, sous un regard étonné. Euphémisme, quand tu nous tiens.

_ Bouches toi le nez ! S'exclama Stiles, alors que l'alpha semblait se calmer, non sans le regarder comme le dernier des abrutis. Humpf. Sois reconnaissant au moins, Hale.

Ce dernier enleva vivement sa main des fesses galbées par le jean, pour venir se boucher le nez. C'était supportable comme ça. Mais l'air moqueur du chasseur ne lui donnait qu'une envie, d'enlever ce sourire de son joli minois et de le faire hurler d'une manière qui lui paraissait bien plaisante. Se relevant péniblement, il s'appuya contre le mur marron du couloir, ordonnant au plus jeune d'y aller.

_ Je reviens vite, informa Stiles, avant de se mettre gaiement en route.

S'éloignant de quelques pas, et s'engageant dans le couloir, il se douta que le vampire devait monter la garde. Farfouillant dans sa poche, il en ressortit une pilule, qu'il s'empressa de gober. Immédiatement, les battements de son cœur accélérèrent, faisant pulser l'hémoglobine à un rythme effréné. Les pupilles de Stiles se fendirent en deux, à la manière d'un chat. Seul le bruit des chaussures contre le sol brisait le silence, d'une cadence lente et sinistre. Avançant pas à pas, l'autre renâclait déjà les parois de son esprit. Les mains dans les poches, le chasseur vira à gauche, s'engageant dans le couloir, s'octroyant un regard affamé et écarlate du vampire. Adossé sur une porte - derrière laquelle Isaac et le vampire devaient se trouver – le plus âgé frémit. Décroisant lentement les bras, il sourit sadiquement, bondit et traversa le couloir en un instant, avant d'empoigner les poignets du plus jeune, le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

_ On va passer beaucoup de temps ensemble à présent, gamin, annonça-t-il, le regard rougeoyant.

Le sourire fou que lui adressa Stiles le refroidit, semblait-il, quelque peu.

_ T'es plutôt mignon. Mais je m'en passerais bien, mon petit vampire, répondit Stiles dans un rictus moqueur qui lui valut un regard surpris.

Immédiatement, le vampire se colla à Stiles, encerclant le cou gracile de ses longs doigts, s'octroyant un meilleur accès à sa gorge.

_ Je me disais bien que ton rythme cardiaque était trop calme, petit chasseur. Mais ça s'arrête là pour toi, conclut-il, avant de transpercer la peau fine.

_ Pas vraiment, non. Les serres du corbeau, murmura Stiles dans un gémissement, alors que ce dernier lui pompait déjà le sang.

Immédiatement, le vampire eut un mouvement de recul. Titubant en arrière et portant une main à son cou, le vampire fronça les sourcils, confus. Il essaya de hurler pour prévenir le plus jeune, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Le regard presque enfantin de sa proie en devenait effrayant. La terreur le pris à l' instant où le plus jeune porta un doigt à sa bouche qui s'étendait déjà en un sourire sadique. Et le hurlement de douleur qui voulut s'exprimer s'arrêta net, quand sa tête roula sur le sol.

_ Un bonne chose de faite dans ce monde brutes ! Moi qui pensais te décapiter de manière traditionelle, tu m'as surpris, vilain chenapan. M'enfin, t'as choisis ta fin hein ! Attaquer le repas alors que je peux contrôler mon sang, faut vraiment être taré. Parce que, franchement, se faire exploser la glotte, c'est gore. M'enfin. J'en étais où moi ? Ah oui ! Tu peux venir Hale, dis Stiles, avant de cicatriser ses blessures

Ainsi, l'odeur de son sang n'était presque plus perceptible, noyé sous les effluves du sang du vampire. L'alpha arriva, sa veste en cuir ajusté sur son tee-shirt moulant, sous le regard approbateur de Stiles, Hale essayant désespérément de cacher son érection, gêné. Le visage impassible mais fuyant du loup-garou était clairement désapprobateur, agacé du peu de contrôle sur cette partie de son corps. Derek se posta devant la porte, essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, avant de foudroyer l'adolescent du regard en le voyant pouffer. En défonçant la porte, l'alpha ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la crainte vis-à-vis du chasseur. Le regard vitreux du vampire le fixait, alors que le reste de son corps se vidait de son sang. Effrayant…

Pourtant, en découvrant la scène devant lui, il ne put réprimer un regard étonné. Le deuxième vampire était sur le sol, comme endormi, alors que son beta le regarda avec détresse.

_ Il a dit qu'il allait me défoncer la rondelle ! Il m'a fait trop peur Derek ! Plus jamais je refais ça moi ! S'écria Isaac, à moitié transformé, alors que Stiles se tordait de rire dans le couloir.

0oOo0

Ce sont les bruits caractéristiques du matin qui réveillèrent Asher. Il arrivait à entendre les oiseaux annonçant l'aurore. Asher se releva doucement, papillonnant des yeux, prenant compte de ce qui l'entourait. L'endroit était sordide. Alors que d'un coté se trouvait des instruments et mahcines de musculations, de l'autre se trouvait une série de chaines. Une cave ? Mais où s'était-il encore fourré ? Il s'apprêtait pourtant quelques instants plus tôt à baiser cette gueule d'ange d'Isaac, pour ensuite le bouffer. Etirant ses bras, il revint à la réalité en un instant. Un unique mot dans son esprit : danger. Ses poignets endoloris et le cliquetis des chaines lourdes l'informèrent rapidement de sa situation, enchainé contre un mur.

_ Enfin réveillé, dit une voix rauque et profonde, alors qu'une silhouette se détachait faiblement de l'obscurité.

Un homme, grand, et à la carrure impressionnante lui faisait face. Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'inconnu le toisait de ses yeux écarlates. Pour le peu qu'il en sache, ses yeux carmin avaient une signification. Un alpha. Or, le seul Alpha a Bacon Hills qu'il connaissait avait un nom assez connu dans le monde surnaturel :

_ Que me vaut cet honneur, Derek Hale ? Railla Asher, la voix chevrotante.

La peur lui tordait pourtant les entrailles. Brice lui avait dit que très peu de vampires choisissaient de vivre en Amérique. Parce les loups garous y régnaient en maitre, et qu'ils prenaient plaisir à arracher chaque membre d'un vampire. Il aurait dû rester en Norvège. Là-bas, jamais il ne se serait retrouvé dans cette situation. Jamais il n'aurait dû accepter de la suivre ici. Son rythme cardiaque accélérait en flèche. Un coup d'œil à ses mains lui confirma qu'il tremblait. La vue des griffes et des crocs luisant du loup garou lui fit déglutir. Prisonnier. Imméditament, le mot torture apparut dans le vide de son esprit.

_ Tu vas me dire tout ce qui tu sais, ordonna Derek Hale, alors que celui-ci s'approchait à pas lents. Qui tue dans ma ville ? C'est toi ? Y-a-t-il un réseau ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme mais dominante. Sous l'absence de réponse, le loup garou abattit son poing d'un coup sec. Vous êtes sur mon territoire.

Dans un bruit creux, la tête d'Asher s'écrasa violemment sur le sol. L'odeur du sang envahit immédiatement la pièce. Sa tempe ouverte et les lèvres fendues, Asher lui rendit un regard vide. Il n'éprouvait que de la peur pour cet homme. Pour sa vie. Mais il n'éprouvait pas de terreur pour ce loup. La vraie terreur, c'était cette femme qui lui insufflait. Réprimant un rictus horrifié en repensant à ses actes, ses prunelles se ravivèrent.

_ J'en sais rien, putain ! Cracha le vampire.

Ce deuxième coup fut fulgurant, brisant le calme de la pièce d'un hurlement. Asher n'était un gosse, à l'échelle vampirique. Il ne devrait pas être censé être ici, à subir cela. Cette douleur pulsait à travers ses veines, fissurant sa volonté. Puis l'image de cette femme lui revint. Ces cheveux blonds qui ressemblaient à de l'or liquide, et ces yeux transperçants, qui semblait être des glaciers. Elle était le mal. Bien plus terrifiante que le loup impassible qui lui faisait face.

_ Si je disais quoi que ce soit, je serais mort dans la seconde, geint Asher.

Un rire enfantin et moquer lui répondit, indiquant la présence d'une deuxième personne.

_ Parce que tu crois t'en sortir vivant si tu restes muet ? Répondit une voix différente, quelque peu familière.

Un jeune homme, frêle et fragile comparé à la montagne de muscle à sa gauche. Et l'odeur, si capiteuse, si fugace mais si persistante. Ce sang qui l'avait enivré dès le début. Il aurait pu la reconnaitre entre milles. Cette odeur qui lui donnait à la fois une érection imposante, et une faim dévorante. Ses crocs s'allongèrent en un instant alors qu'il testait la résistance des chaines en tirant avec force. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il avait bien pu faire pour garder le contrôle, toutes ces fois. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, ne désirait qu'une chose : déchirer cette peau d'albâtre et y planter ses crocs.

_ Toi … Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et caverneuse.

_ Oui, moi ? Répondit Stiles sarcastiquement. Hale, tu peux partir. Je m'en occupe, annonça-t-il au loup-garou qui s'empressa de quitter la pièce, une érection déformant déjà son jean.

Asher regarda l'alpha partir rapidement, avant de capter de nouveau toute son attention sur l'humain.

_ Je … Je me disais bien que ton odeur était trop bandante pour que tu sois humain … J'aurais dû te bouffer dans les vestiaires ce jour-là ! Cracha le vampire, tirant de nouveau sur ses chaines grinçantes. Stiles !

Bizarrement, ce gosse, lui, était terrifiant. Ce sourire sadique et ces yeux attendris et sympathiques étaient terrifiants. Cette candeur enfantine était terrifiante.

_ Voyons, voyons, tu ne t'en serais pas sorti vivant, mon cher petit vampire … Dit Stiles nonchalamment, s'accroupissant à moins d'un mètre du vampire, posant lestement sa tête dans la paume de sa main.

_ Putain, mais t'es quoi à la fin ?! Hurla-t-il, bandant tous ses muscles à s'en déchirer la voix.

Seul un autre rire lui répondit.

_ Juste un chasseur de vilaine bébêtes… Et tu es une vilaine bébête, déclara-t-il sans se départir de son sourire. Maintenant dis-moi ce que tu sais. S'il te plait ?

Asher reprit confiance. Pourquoi ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Son arrogance naturelle revenait par vagues. Parce que ce « chasseur » était assez proche de lui. Il se rua sur le jeune homme et planta ses crocs dans le cou, vorace. Le liquide chaud coulait abondamment dans sa gorge. Ce gout était divin. Enivrant. Alors il aspira encore plus fort. Mais plus rien ne vint… Sa rage explosa, alors qu'il s'évertuait à accéder à plus de sang. En vain.

_ Savais-tu qu'une morsure de vampire provoque un plaisir intense, proche de l'orgasme ? Certaines personnes y deviennent tout simplement accros. On les appelle d'ailleurs les catins rouges, en passant. Maintenant, lâches moi, ordonna Stiles, plaquant avec force le vampire.

Installé sur le vampire, une main enserrant la gorge volumineuse, Stiles souriait encore et toujours.

_ Lâches moi ! Tu ne me fais même pas peur, cracha Asher, alors que l'emprise sur sa gorge se resserrait.

_ Tu devrais. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de gentil, déclara-t-il alors qu'il appuyait sur l'érection du vampire. Tu sais, il y a deux types de tortures. La torture physique, et la torture mentale. Généralement, je n'aime pas la torture physique. Il est plus facile d'y résister qu'à une bonne torture mentale, en tout cas, avec des capacités ou de l'entrainement. C'est pourquoi je privilégie la torture mentale. Vois-tu, tu es déjà mal barré. Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi mon sang sentait aussi bon ? Bon ok, y'a pas de vraiment de rapport, railla Stiles. T'es-tu rendu compte pourquoi je t'ai laissé me mordre ? Parce qu'il y un lien. Mon sang. Celui qui circule dans ton corps. Dans tes organes vitaux.

Asher se fige. Quelque chose bouge en lui. C'est étranger et en même temps non. C'est dangereux.

_ Savais-tu qu'on pouvait mourir de désir ? Les hormones secrétées par ton cerveau lors d'un désir ou d'un accouplement sont nocives à un haut niveau de concentration. Une douleur physique intense, ici, montra le chasseur en se frottant un peu plus à l'érection qui semblait prête à exploser. Et une douleur mentale, ici, désigna-t-il en pointant le crane du vampire.

Le sang d'Asher n'était plus que de la lave bouillonnante. Encore un mouvement sur son érection et il allait jouir. Il devait jouir. Il devait baiser ce gosse arrogant. Le faire hurler contre un mur.

_ Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir Asher. Et tu pourras avoir ce que tu veux, chuchota Stiles, murmurant de douces paroles dans le creux de son oreille. Tu pourrais même sortir d'ici vivant…

La folie s'emparait déjà de lui. Et cette dernière phrase nourrit son espoir.

_ Elle s'appelle Alaine. Blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle est terrifiante. Tu ne t'attaques pas au même gabarit là… Confessa Asher. Maintenant, laisse-moi partir. Tu as les informations que tu voulais. Mais avant ça, laisse-moi te bouffer ! Hurla Asher, avant de plaquer son bassin en feu contre les fesses de Stiles, et de plonger ses crocs dans son cou.

Puis tout s'arrêta. Il devint immobile, comme foudroyé. Son corps ne répondait plus. Cette présence étrangère en lui semblait partout, désormais. Sa gorge l'élançait.

_ Vois-tu, la véritable terreur, c'est d'entrevoir l'espoir, puis de retomber dans les griffes de ton tortionnaire. C'est ce qu'on m'a appris, un jour. Adieu vampire … Souffla le jeune chasseur, avant que la gorge du vampire n'explose, trouée de part et d'autres par des pics carmin.

Stiles resta assis pendant plusieurs minutes, à regarder son œuvre. La peau caramel du vampire était sale, et pale. Les cheveux clairs étaient poisseux de sang. Le regard vitreux.

Stiles n'aimait pas ce genre de choses. Le désespoir que l'on ressent quand on sent la mort venir. Cette douleur qui fusait dans vos veines, incessante, vrillante. Celle qui vous faisait supplier pour une fin. Celle qui vous faisait demander pitié, clémence. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. La torture lui rappelait bien trop son propre passé.

0oOo0

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Le croustillant vient après, l'histoire se met doucement en place pour l'instant, et l'intrigue pas tout de suite. N'héstiez pas à review, ça fait toujours plaisir, meme si c'est pour m'insulter pour mon retard XD ! Un peu d'échanges avec les lecteurs est toujours bénéfique :) ! Merci encore, et au chapitre suivant !


End file.
